


[ART] First and Only (Love)

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, In Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: “The future for me is already a thing of the past -You were my first love and you will be my last” ― Bob Dylan
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	[ART] First and Only (Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromat1cs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromat1cs/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ♥ thanks for looking. Also on [TUMBLR](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/624853223129399296/the-future-for-me-is-already-a-thing-of-the-past) ♥


End file.
